


The Start of something new

by Fondeyeslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Getting Together, Insecurity, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fondeyeslester/pseuds/Fondeyeslester
Summary: Dan is an insecure figure skater and phil is his charming coach…or the yoi au that nobody asked for





	The Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @fondeyeslester on tumbr if you want to follow me there

He'd gone over the program about a million times. Dan was supposed to meet with Phil to practice at 8 am but he got there two hours before. It was 5 pm now and his feet were sore, his back was aching, his butt was wet from falling on the ice so many times, and he was getting ready to start the program one more time. When the music played Dan stopped controlling his movements. His mind and his body lost connection. Every jump was a part of him at that point, the competition disappearing from his mind. There was only one thing that he could think about.

_I can feel his stare digging into my body. He looks at me with such intensity, I just…I have to show him that I can do it. He probably thinks I’m just some weir kid that likes food way too much. I need to change that…. He’s smiling, maybe he likes it. I need him to like it. He chose to be here because of me, and I’ve got to make him proud._

When the music stopped he was out of breath, his brown hair over his eyes. He looked to his left, where Phil had been sitting, but the chair was empty.

“The last jump was better, maybe you should try it with a hand up next time,” Dan turned around and found a pair of big blue eyes smiling widely. When Phil said that the younger boy’s eyes lit up, proud of himself.

“But, there’s something missing” Phil continued, “you’re doing it fine, but your movements…they’re too soft and sweet. That’s not what this choreography is about. You’re mmm not communicating anything,”

Dan’s face dropped. He stared blankly at Phil. He’d been working his ass off for this, to make Phil proud. He learned to do things he tried to do for years. Since the day Phil showed up at his house Dan realized that he needed to make sure that Phil wouldn’t regret his decision. Dan knew everyone wanted Phil to keep skating, and that he had to be great so that everyone wouldn’t hate him. Dan didn’t understand why Phil decided to be his coach, but he knew that the responsibility that came with that was too big, and he had to make Phil proud.  He’d been working so fucking hard , and even though Dan knew Phil didn’t mean any harm he couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt.

“W-what do you mean?” The younger stuttered after a moment; his voice soft and shy.

“We’ve talk about this before. Eros, sexual love. It’s supposed to be strong and mysterious. You have to make everyone in the room look at you, want you.”  Phil’s voice went deeper with every word, and Dan blushed.

“I-I just don’t think I can do that. I’m not like that. People don’t…want me,” Phil smirked and took a step closer to the other boy before answering.

“You have it in you, Dan. I can see it,”

“I really don’t,”

“Yes you do, you just need to explore it. Let yourself go,” Then Phil was behind Dan, putting his hands on the younger’s hips. Dan’s breathing hitched and blood rushed to his cheeks. They stayed like that for a while. Feeling each other, never looking. Suddenly Phil turned Dan around and took his hand. They began to skate. No fancy jumps or difficult movement, they were just holding hands. Moving together through the ice. They skated in silence. Dan had forgotten what it felt like just to be in the ice. No practice or anything…just skating. He smiled.

“It’s nice,” he said finally, “We’re always rushing, training. It feels nice just to be here.”

“Yeah, it’s nice. Competing, it sort of takes the magic out of it. Doing everything thinking about how many point it’ll give you…. That’s part of why I retired,”

“And, um…Aren’t you planning to come back?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, I do miss it. When we were in China and I saw everyone skate I did feel a bit nostalgic. But I also enjoy this, it’s very relaxing this way and I really like being your coach, Dan,” Phil blushed a little at the end, but he still seemed confident and happy in a way that made Dan melt.  

“I don’t mind not competing that much, it’s actually skating what I miss. It’s kind of…freeing, you know?”  Phil continued.

“Do it then, You still can skate. It’s nothing you have to miss,” and with that Dan began to do Phil’s short program. The same one he did in the video that went viral. It took Phil a moment to realize what Dan was doing, and once he did he just stared at him with a big grin on his face.

“Come on Phil!” Dan said right after landing his first jump, “ Are you afraid I’m gonna do it better than you!?!”

“Oh, you’re on Howell!” Phil said, and began to skate next to Dan. They moved across the rink like never before, next to each other.  They both fell on their asses a couple of times, and blushed as the other one laughed. They had always feel free while skating, but never had their passion for it been bigger than when they did it together.

They stopped doing Phil’s program at some point, and moved on to just improvise, doing ridiculous poses and silly faces.  Phil made a triple axel while sticking his tong out, and ended up falling flat on his butt,

“You idiot!” Dan mocked, laughing hysterically,

“Shut up!” Phil answered trying to sound mad, though the fondness in his voice was clear to anyone. Of course, this just made Dan laugh harder, so hard he couldn’t breathe properly. He was hissing and bending over which made it extremely easy for Phil to just grab Dan’s wrist and pull him on the floor on top of him. Then it went silent again. Brown eyes met with blue and a smirk a sheepish smile.

“Phil,”

“Hmm?”

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had,” Dan said with a confidence he didn’t know he had in him, and with that he pulled Phil in for a kiss. It was sweet and soft and lustful and it truly was the best time of Dan’s life.

“Hey Dan, I think you found you’re Eros.”

“Yeah,” and Dan pulled Phil in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old fic that I'm fianlly uploading here  
> also I took the title form high school musical bececause i'm really like that


End file.
